


AoKaga & KiseMido Kingsman AU!

by ChubzyCheeks



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubzyCheeks/pseuds/ChubzyCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kingsman AU! For AoKaga and KiseMido cos I ship Kise and Midorima too goddamit. (Kise doesn't survive long doh, whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKaga & KiseMido Kingsman AU!

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDNT STOP MYSELF FROM MAKING THIS I LOVE KINGSMAN AND I LOVE AOKAGA IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING OTHER ONES.

Strangers hands were looming over the chest board in front of them, one making a risky move and then the other out-smarting his enemy in the small game. 

Gun shots were heard and a loud Helicopter engine was heard in the near distance, almost immediately the men ran towards their head-quarters. 

But, it doesn't matter about them, see inside was four agents know as primary men in their fashion of work, covered in black with gear hung from their torsos and shoulders. Aomine, almost shouted at the hostage tied down in front of them. His mind went blank as he heard another scream over lap his and being forcefully pushed out of the way, a ringing lasting in his ears for up to five seconds. Standing to alert almost un-humanly possible he saw his co-worker sprawled out of the hostage, his mind suddenly pulling together the puzzle pieces. 

"Akashi was a good leader of our group, I shall see to it personally, Kise, Kuroko, try to break it down to Midorima and Murasikabara as calm as possible, we all know they both had a soft spot for Akashi." Kuroko was about to mutter that 'Aomine-kun is actually independent' but decided not to and charged out the room as Aomine left slowly behind them. 

"I'm very sorry I couldn't further more stop your husbands death, therefore call us anytime if you need hel-" Aomine started and the pleading woman in front of him stared down at the medal Aomine was beggining to start to talk about.

"I don't need your help! I want my husband back!" Her voice cracked as tears swept over her cheeks to slide of her chin. Aomine sighed heavily and looked across for a distraction for the woman, coming across the little boy with shocking eyebrows (might he add.)

He had got up as he saw the woman bury her face into her hands, hearing her sob, he tore his gaze as he felt the boys eyes burning a hole through the back of his head. Aomine nealed in front of the boy who was playing with a fire truck and a basketball at the same time, he lifted the medal he persisted to give the woman and showed it to the boy. "What's your name?" He started and got a quick answer, "Kagami," he added. As he stared at the medal confused. "Right, Kagami, first of all remember 'GoM not Fukuda' and here," Aomine grabbed Kagami's hand as he forced him to pry off the basketball, placing the medal in hand. "Keep this safe." He patted Kagami's shoulder and nodded towards the woman, suddenly she stopped him, "GoM not Fukuda' right?" Aomine nodded and made his way out of the apartment complex. 

Scenery changed, and the cold chilly air hit across the landscape and the frost bites at the mountains, devouring them whole with coverings of snow and ice. A cabin suddenly came into view and had a older aged man with duct tape hanging around his mouth, a hand peeling it off. "Sorry Professor Midorima ." Midorima grunted and made a face of discomfort, "Sorry Professor, just a little more." Midorima's muffled voice went against the tape. "Oh for god's sake just rip it off you weak-" Midorima internally screamed as he felt like his bottom lip and top lip were on fire. 

"Oi you bloody idiot you weren't supposed to hurt 'im!" The man made a quick mutter of a cuss and glared at Midorima, "If you tell anyone I'll gouge out your eyes." Midorima scoffed and muttered 'didn't even hurt.'

"Whiskey please." Midorima looked up at the man and the man signalled another of his mates to go ahead and make him a whiskey for his comfort. They all turned in curiosity as they heard five knocks in a rhythmic pattern. Midorima's 'kidnapper' sneaked up to the door, pulling out his pistol. He jolted the door open to find a rather handsome bloke with shades on, rocking a yellow themed suit and tie, matching to his hair. "I suppose asking for a one-on-one is asking to much, wouldn't you agree?" He tilted his head and sneaked his silenced pistol, shooting the shocked man in front of him down to the floor. Rolling across the floor and pinning a man down with a knife, he shot the man in the head and looked towards Midorima. "'Professor Midorima' I've come to take you home." He smirked and Midorima groaned. "Kise, why do you have to save me?" 

"Ouch! So mean Midorimachii!" Kise was about to loosen the ropes and make sure there weren't any scars on Midorima but he heard heavy foot steps echo through the corridor. "What th-?!" Shooting the man, he glided to the whiskey and Kise let him slide down with a flood before allowing Midorima to drink and having some after he had quenched Midorima's thirst. Kise turned around to look at the mess he had made and halted, feeling something glide down, most likely blood and a slice over come his hearing. Both sides of his body landing almost painfully as blood covered the floor underneath boat sides of him.

"K-Kise!" Midorima shouted, feeling tears spill over his pale skin, looking shockingly up at the bald middle aged man with sharpened hook-style for legs. He ran up the stairs, his metal legs making gliding noises as he came back down with what seemed to be sheets. 

"Could you hold these for me?" Midorima glared up at him, almost cursing the baldy to Hell before he was set free from his restrains connecting him to the chair, making Midorima hold them and going back and forth, for blankets and covering the corpses laid around the living room. 

When Midorima noticed a shadowed figure at the door when the man had gone to answer, his body froze to his chair. "Ah, Professor Midorima, it's so lovely to see you, know I need you for a little something...special..."


End file.
